Inuyasha's Empty Past
by DepressionQueenSyene
Summary: Inuyasha's become a national guard right around the time WWII ended. His and Kagome's relationship together is nothing more than a blur to him. But something about this little girl in his arms tells him that there relationship was real.....
1. Prelude

Inuyasha's Empty Past

Intro

Dislcaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha, I Wish I did though.

--

As bombs fell to the ground in the small town of Kyoto, hundreds of thousands homes were being destroyed. As the flare of the biggest bomb disbursed, the whole town was disintegrated, nothing was left; except for rubble and heartache.

Weeks later the National Guard was sent out to scourer and search the city to see if any survivors had made it. When the guard got to a shrine in which a famous house stood enclosing it from danger and people who would want to find out the history of the ancient shrine. He walked onto the property and was astounded that the shrine's well was unscaved. As he passed the shrine, he heard a faint cry of what seemed to be a baby.

"_Ha , a baby."_

_The guard thought._

"A BABY?!"

"HOW COULD A BABY STILL BE ALIVE AFTER ALL THIS?!"

"WHAT KIND OF HEART LESS PERSON WOULD LEAVE A HELPLESS BABY IN THIS KIND OF CONDITION, NO FOOD NO WATER NO PROTECTION OF ANY KIND!!"

Well the Guard would have to worry about that later cause know he had to figure out a way to get that baby out of the well!

Hi me again 

Did you see the way people could be so heartless, leaving a poor baby in a well!

Anyway, please everybody review if you like, review if you don't!


	2. The Children in the Well

Inuyasha's Empty Past

Chapter 2: 

The Children in the Well

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha,I wish I did though

--

When the National Guard looked into the well he didn't see anything out of the ordinary except about two inches of water and pitch black darkness.

But he knew he heard a faint infant's cry coming from there, so he pulled out his flashlight and shone it down in the ancient well.

When he happened to pass over something wrapped in a rose pink blanket it moved.

IT MOVED!

The National Guard immediately grabbed a long thick rope and tied one end to a study uprooted tree, and the other around his waist.

He climbed down in to the well and stayed as quiet as he could against the wall, something told him the well could cave at any minute.

As the guard ascended deeper and deeper into the well, the crying got louder.

He finally touched the bottom of the well and was in a state of shock, he saw not only one child but two.

One was a young boy of about 6 or 7; he was huddled against the wall of the well. The other child was just a baby, about 5 or 6 months, she looked dehydrated and was pale as a ghost.

The guard tried to reach for the babe, but the boy slapped his hand away.

He stood up weakly and said, "_Don't touch my sister!"_

That did it, the baby became crying hysterically even though she was so fragile.

The guard had to act fast, he walked over to the baby picked her up and began climbing back up the rope, to best of his of abilities.

The boy began screaming, **"GIMME BACK MY SISTER!!, DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER!!"**

He jumped and screamed.

The guard looked at the boy as if to say, "Calm Down I'm coming back for you."

The boy calmed down quickly enough for the guard to put him in his arms.

The guard just smiled as he began to climb the wall once again, with both children safe.

Now the big question was what was he going to do with the children?

Hey everybody 

Yes I know these chapters are short and for that I apologize, but the upcoming chapters will be much longer 

But to do that I must have at least 4 reviews, Please, I would love to get done this story before school starts back up!


	3. This Melody

**_Inuyasha's Empty Past_**

**_Chapter 3:_**

**_This Melody..._**

Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha, I wish I did though

It was exactly two weeks after the National Guard rescued the children from that devastated area of Kyoto.

He took them and gave them a brand new start, even got the little boy to tell him his name.

His name was Kenji, but unfortunately he couldn't remember his last name.

During those two weeks the guard got a call from the highest ranked National Guard in Japan and also his subordinate, General Okatoka Kenji. But strange thing is The General only said "your mission is over." That message came in loud and clear on his cell phone as they were boarding the plane for Tokyo.

"Humph, I don't see why we have to be stuck with and old man like you." Kenji said pointing while holding his sister.

As the plane began it's descent, another plane was already waiting for them.

A beautiful woman stepped out , long black cascading hair, the body of a figure skater, and eyes ad warm as cinnamon.

The woman walked up to their plane and bowed slightly as The guard and Kenji got off.

The baby tried to go to her, the woman took her rocking her back and forth very gently.

"Excuse me miss," The guard began.

"But who are you?"

He took the baby from her arms, and waited for an explanation.

The woman said not a word but help up a lock that had something engraved, a name, and a long one at that, The locket shone like a rainbow in the sun, the baby cooed as the pretty lights dove off of it.

He looked closed and saw the name said _"Inuyasha" _In different gemstones.

"Well Who ever Inuyasha is he's one lucky guy to have that pretty lady." Inuyasha as he opened the locket and a melody started playing.

"_That melody is so peaceful," he thought as he closed the locket._

"_That name Inuyasha, I know it from somewhere." _

The same woman that took the baby from him was starting to cry. He didn't understand, He couldn't understand what was going on. Until that same melody started up when the baby got a hold of the locket.

"I know that melody……...That Melody is...

--

Yay Cliffie!

I noticed something...

I've been getting hits and readers, but no reviews...

that's kinda strange...

oh well, I know you wanna see where that melody i.s coming from, so review and I might just give in to your pleas


End file.
